


Dragonfly

by DecrescentMelancholy



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019)
Genre: Dragonfly, Injury, Late at Night, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Tea, The ship name, Zodiac Members, excuses, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27026659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecrescentMelancholy/pseuds/DecrescentMelancholy
Summary: “Kureno,” The doctor sounded genuinely surprised, pushing away from his position to stand up. “Is everything okay?”Kureno stared at Hatori for a good while, mind completely blank of anything until he saw the doctor frown and got reminded of why he was here in the first place.“Yes,” He blinked, trying to get out of his daze. “I mean, not really. I think.”“What is it?” Hatori asked, muscles twitching as if he wanted to move closer but not giving in.“I fell into a pond earlier today and I think I sprained my ankle.”Hatori looked at him like he was a stranger, frown deepening on his face.
Relationships: Sohma Hatori/Sohma Kureno
Kudos: 6





	Dragonfly

He waited until Akito had fallen asleep to move, slowly pulling away from her hold and walking to the paper door. He knew it was risky, he knew she wouldn’t like it if she found out, but Kureno simply had to try to walk away for at least a few minutes.

He was a clumsy man, something not many knew because not that many people actually knew stuff about him, most likely thinking he was a well put man with no weaknesses. That wasn’t true. Around Akito he tried to be on his best behavior, tried to conceal any abrupt reactions or movements, but when alone he could actually let his guard down. That’s how most of his accidents happen, him alone trying to just enjoy a little bit of peace and joy. That was also the reason he was leaving Akito’s room in the middle of the night.

Kureno straightened his back all the way down this long hallway, ignoring the passing glances of a few servants that were still up. They wouldn’t talk to him, not unless completely necessary. At least, he hoped because he had no idea what he would say if they asked. If wasn’t like this didn’t bear any importance, but when compared to Akito’s needs then he supposed-

His thoughts dissolved into a crackle when in front of the room he had been looking for. Kureno swallowed, quickly knocking twice and waiting. There was a great chance he would let out here without an answer but a part of him hoped that wouldn’t be the case. Then again, not many were awake so late at night.

“Come in.”

Apparently between the not many was this one. Kureno smiled to himself, quickly wiping the action away when he stepped into the room. Hatori Sohma was seated there in all his glory, doctor’s coat draped over his chair, lamp turned on to light the documents marring his desk. So, he had been working. Did he ever sleep?

“Kureno,” The doctor sounded genuinely surprised, pushing away from his position to stand up. “Is everything okay?”

Kureno stared at Hatori for a good while, mind completely blank of anything until he saw the doctor frown and got reminded of why he was here in the first place.

“Yes,” He blinked, trying to get out of his daze. “I mean, not really. I think.”

“What is it?” Hatori asked, muscles twitching as if he wanted to move closer but not giving in.

“I fell into a pond earlier today and I think I sprained my ankle.”

Hatori looked at him like he was a stranger, frown deepening on his face.

Maybe he had been wrong in coming here, it wasn’t an emergency after all. He could turn back, ignore the pain and go to Akito as he was supposed to. Ignore this night escapade, try to rail in his clumsiness-

“You fell into a pond?”

Kureno felt his skin getting hotter, most likely a blushing going up his neck. He gave a nod.

“Yes.”

Silence again. Kureno found it very hard to not squirm under the doctor’s stare, but he managed. Somehow. It was a great relief when the other spoke again.

“Please sit, I don’t need you putting more weight into that foot if it actually sprained.”

Kureno moved to do as said, taking the seat that Hatori had just left. The doctor waited for him to stop moving, kneeling in front of his form to take one leg in hand.

“Was it this one?” He asked, looking up at his fellow zodiac for confirmation. Kureno shook his head, carefully prying the doctor’s hands away before he started to take the shoe off his other foot.

It was all a quiet affair after that gesture, Hatori almost mindlessly checking his foot before wrapping some light bandages around it, simple rules falling from his lips. Simple, true, but Kureno found himself repeating them over and over inside his head because he knew he could forget to not step in the foot he had damaged. He tended to forget easy stuff all the time.

“That’s all I can do about this for the moment. If the pain worsens instead of getting better, please come back.” Hatori said, standing up while looking at Kureno expectantly.

Right, it was time for him to go. But, surprisingly, Kureno felt hesitant to walk out that door. Felt hesitant to go back to Akito.

Pursing his lips, Kureno pushed himself to stand, a shoe in hand and a pained look in his eyes. He knew he had to go, knew he had no other reason to stall his retreat, but these few minutes were the most peaceful and comforting he’d had in a long while. Which was kind of pathetic in a way but made his heart lurch all the more inside his ribcage.

“You could sit on the floor for a while, I have some ice you can put over your ankle.” He hears Hatori’s voice behind him, hand freezing midair before opening the door to go out.

Turning around, Kureno saw the doctor looking at him, nothing but kindness in his expression.

_ ‘Did he know? Could he see?’ _

“Could I? I’m afraid I wouldn’t know where to get some at this hour.”  _ Lies. _ They were elite between the Sohmas, the servants wouldn’t hesitate to give him anything he wanted no matter the hour. This was but another excuse and the soft smile on Hatori’s lips told him the doctor knew this.

“Please, I wouldn’t want you to further aggravate the injury. Sit down and I will go fetch it. Would you like some tea, too?”

“Tea sounds nice.” Kureno answered, already lowering himself in the middle of the mat, stretching his sore muscles, ghosting a few fingers over his foot.

This was okay, he wasn’t completely lying about why he came not why he stayed. He did injure himself, Hatori himself confirmed it, and he was staying just to try to alleviate the swelling, doctor’s orders too. Yet still, a part of him felt dirty, ashamed when Hatori came back with the ice and tea, hands touching each other for a few seconds before both of them kept to themselves.

Did he enjoy the comforting moment of being away from Akito, or just Hatori’s presence in this room?

Kureno tuned out the nagging voice in the back of his head as he drank his tea in silence, enjoying the extra minutes Hatori gifted him without judgement.

**Author's Note:**

> I just really love this rare pairing and needed to write something for it. Hope you like it because I'm completely in love.


End file.
